


Haruka's birthday present

by Natsumi



Category: Free!
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Haru is a cutie and no one can convince me otherwise, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi/pseuds/Natsumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just really wants to give Haruka something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haruka's birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Haruka! This is short and written with the little time that I have right now, I just really wanted to write something.

“...Haru?”

“Hmm?”

“You sound really adorable like that, but please take you face out of the pillow for a moment alright?”

“Why?” 

“Because I would like to talk to you.” 

Haruka pushed himself up on his elbow, only to give Makoto an annoyed expression before pressing his face into the soft pillow again. 

“Oh come on, Haru! It won’t take long, I promise.” 

“...” 

“Please… Pretty pleaseee?” 

“Be quiet, Makoto.” 

“Why won’t you talk to me, Haru-chan?” The bigger of the two whined, pouting in a way his five year old self would be proud of. 

“Don’t Haru-chan me,” he complained halfheartedly, but still doing as he was asked. 

Makoto broke into laughter, choosing to ignore his by now more than average annoyed boyfriend. The laughter eventually substituted into soft giggling. 

“What are you laughing about?” 

“It worked!” 

Haruka sighed, trying another question.

“What are you talking about?” 

“The pouting thing, it still makes you listen to me even after all these years. You’re not trying to suffocate yourself with a pillow anymore!” Makoto spoke in triumph. 

“You’re ridiculous. I wasn’t even looking at you,” Haru objected while slapping away the hand that had started ruffling his hair gently. 

Makoto didn’t give up easily, instead he became even more persistent. He sat up completely on the bed, crawling over to straddle his boyfriends’ hips before proceeding to use both his hand to ruffle his hair. It was soft and black, and he loved touching it… Even when the other protested as heavily as he did now. It was cute. 

“Stop..!” Haru began, pushing desperately to get the brunet off of him. It didn’t do much. He was usually okay with their size difference, sometimes he even kind of liked it. The way his head fit perfectly on the top of Makoto’s shoulder when they hugged, for example, wasn’t that bad at all. When Makoto used his size against him though, it annoyed him to no end. He felt so, so weak. There was nothing he could do when he had him on top of himself like that, than wait for Makoto to have mercy on him. The brunet on the other hand, couldn’t seem to brush that stupid grin off his face as he continued ruffling his hair, ignoring all attempts at smacking his hands away. Haru decided that it was best to just wait it out. He had to get tired of it eventually. So he lay there, waiting for the torture to stop, until the hands traveled further down towards his neck. 

“Makoto!” he gasped, rolling his head from side to side to avoid the attacking fingers dancing over his skin. 

“Why?” Makoto wondered out loud, looking down on him with that dangerous smirk of his. 

“Because…” he bagan before having to gasp for air once more. “...It tickles!” 

“Is that so, Haru? I’m sorry,” he said in a voice that did not in any way indicate that he felt particularly bad about his actions.

Haruka couldn’t help it. It was Makoto’s fault, he swore. The giggling noises that escaped his lips caught him off guard, and he did not cover his mouth fast enough for the brunet to avoid hearing it. Makoto continued to smile, but slowed down the attacking fingers. Instead they moved to scratch behind his ear, letting them linger there. 

“Will you talk to me now?” 

“No.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to keep going then, you seemed to have a lot of fun.” 

“N-No! I’ll… I’ll talk with you if it’s that important.”

“Thank you,” Makoto snickered, rolling himself off Haruka. He did not leave him completely, but put a muscular arm around his middle, resting his chin upon his head. The constant faint smell of chlorine that never really left Haruka’s hair was familiar and reassuring. 

“What is it, then?” Haruka grumbled. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” 

“My birthday?” 

“Mhm,” Makoto breathed. “Your birthday that is in three days.” 

“What.” 

Makoto opened his eyes, sitting up on his elbow abruptly. “Wait… You forgot? You actually forgot about your own birthday? Oh my god! Nagisa was right. He’s been warning be that this would happen eventually, I can’t believe that you actually...” 

“Shut up,” Haruka muttered, trying desperately to hide the blush that had suddenly appeared in his cheeks by pressing his face into the pillow again. 

“I’m sorry, come back!” 

“...No.” 

Makoto sighed, regretting not having followed Nagisa’s advice. Calling Haruka distracted had sounded stupid coming from the blond, but now he wished he would have reminded him discreetly a week in advance. He shook his head at his hiding boyfriend, smiling gently. 

“It’s okay, Haru. But I really need to know what you want as a present.” 

A blue eye peeked out, staring irritated at Makoto. 

“I don’t want anything. You always buy me way too expensive stuff anyway.” 

“But Haru, it’s your eighteenth birthday, I would like to give you something.” 

It was silent for a full minute and Makoto had almost given up when Haruka’s face reappeared from the pillow before leaning close to the brunet and pressing their lips together in a quick kiss. Makoto blinked in surprise.

“There, you’ve given me a kiss.” 

“It’s not even your birthday yet, and it’s just a kiss!” he exclaimed, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Then kiss me again on my birthday,” Haruka suggested before pressing his face down the pillow once again. “It’s all I want,” he added almost unhearable. 

“That’s sweet, Haru. I would have done that anyway, you know that right?” Makoto smiled softly, stroking the black hair that was still visible. Haruka relaxed under his touch with a sigh, glad to have gotten rid of the issue. He had almost fallen asleep when Makoto spoke again. 

“I would still like to give you a real present, though.” 

Haruka kept his eyes firmly closed, hoping it would fool Makoto to be quiet for once.

**Author's Note:**

> *Spoiler* Haru's plan did not succeed.


End file.
